Optoelectronic components generally comprise one or more optoelectronic semiconductor chips of generating light radiation, and a carrier used as a package for the semiconductor chip. The optoelectronic semiconductor chip is, for example, a light-emitting diode (LED) chip, in which case conversion elements for radiation conversion may be arranged on the light-emitting diode chips, depending on the application. A metal lead frame embedded in a molded body made of a molding material is in this case generally used as the carrier. Production of the molded body is in this case generally carried out by molding a plastic, epoxy resin or silicone around the lead frame in the scope of an injection molding, transfer molding or compression molding method. In this case, a package forming a cavity of receiving the semiconductor chip is simultaneously produced from the molding material on the carrier. During the subsequent assembly process, the optoelectronic semiconductor chip is fastened on the surface of the lead frame in the region of the cavity and is electrically connected. The production of optoelectronic components is in this case typically carried out on a panel, the individual components being processed in parallel with one another in a matrix arrangement. During the common assembly process, each package is individually approached and equipped with the associated semiconductor chip. Depending on the application, maximally accurate alignment of the semiconductor chip is in this case necessary. To this end, reference points which are as accurate as possible are needed. Since, because of the process, a position tolerance occurs between the package material and the lead frame during production of the package by an injection-compression molding or injection molding method, referencing to the package material, or particular package parts, necessarily leads to an increased tolerance during the assembly process. To avoid this problem, a lead frame marking arranged on the outer edge of the common lead frame is used for referencing the assembly processes. This alignment mark must be approached repeatedly during the assembly process, which leads to a significant reduction of the process speed.
It could therefore be helpful to provide referencing for the assembly process that increases the process speed without the disadvantage of a tolerance increase due to an offset of the lead frame and the package.